The Taste of the Emeralds
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: When an evil comes along that's too big even for Sonic to handle, Bokkun is entrusted with a task that only he can do... If he fails... the world could end...
1. The Mysterious Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Bokkun or any of the Sonic gang featured in this story. I do own a few new characters though... who they are you'll have to wait and see.

Note: Because I consider Bokkun to be a dark chao (for lack of a better term, I know he doesn't look like a dark chao in the slightest, but I highly doubt he's truly a robot either), I'm calling him as such in this story. If you don't like this, you don't have to read it...

Special Note: This story is based off a fanfic by Bokkun Fan Girl that never got finished called "the eater of the emeralds/additive craving". There was a great storyline and now I'm gonna try and make her proud by beginning her story anew... with some twists of my own thrown in, hee hee.

Second Special Note: This story is dedicated to a good friend of mine and a very talented authoress, Mable. She helped rekindle my interest in Bokkun when it had at one point waned... Thank you, Mable. Rock on!

_

* * *

_

"Bokkun..."

The cold voice echoed in the head of the little messenger chao as he tossed and turned in his bed on Eggman's ship.

_"Wake up, Bokkun..."_

Unable to take the voice ringing in his head, Bokkun sat up in his bed and looked around the dark room. As his yellow-green eyes began to better focus, he found himself staring at what appeared to be a misty, shadowy white form in the shape of, from what he could tell, an angel.

"Who... who are you?", he asked nervously.

"It is not who I am that is of concern to you, little one, it is of the danger that is hiding in this world."

"I think you're looking for Sonic...", Bokkun yawned, still sleepy from the rude awakening, "He's the one that's saved the world from Chaos, Biolizard, the Metarex, and all those other loons who tried to conquer the world."

"I'm afraid this is a mission far too big for Sonic..."

This caught the chao's attention and he threw the covers off and sat on the edge of his mattress, listening intently

"Go on..."

"A new dark evil has awakened, one that seeks to use the powers of the 7 chaos emeralds to eradicate the planet. With each emerald it gets, it'll grow stronger... and with all 7... it'll have the power to destroy humanity. That is where you come in, Bokkun..."

"How do you know my name?", Bokkun asked, more than a little frightened.

"Again, that is of no concern to you..."

"But if I'm this hero you're looking for, don't I have the right to know some basic information, like what the heck your name is and how do you know mine?"

"If you wish... you may simply call me "Aerisa"."

"Fine... Aerisa, what do you need me for that Sonic can't do on his own?"

Aerisa lifted a shadowy hand and, as Bokkun watched in amazement, a large red jewel formed in it's palm

"That's... that's a Chaos emerald!", Bokkun yelled softly

"That is correct, Bokkun. I found this after the emeralds were scattered across the planet. I need you to take it..."

Bokkun reached out and gently took the red emerald into his own hands

"Now I want you to eat it..."

This made Bokkun nearly drop the emerald in shock as he sputtered trying to comprehend what Aerisa had just said

"EAT IT?", Bokkun gasped, "But... why?"

"I fear that simply hiding these emeralds will not work anymore... The only way to be able to keep them out of this evil's grasp is to consume them, keeping their essences and powers inside you..."

Bokkun looked at the emerald he now held in his hands and winced, not sure how he'd be able to eat something so big.

"Don't worry, Bokkun. The second you take your first bite of the emerald, you'll feel your appetite grow. When you've finished it, you'll find yourself craving more emeralds and more food to help enlarge your stomach and make room for the incoming jewels."

"But what about..."

"If you're worried about becoming some sort of cannibal, don't worry... These cravings do not apply to flesh or fur... Can you do this, Bokkun? Can you be the hero?"

Bokkun took one last glance at the emerald he now held before he raised it to his mouth and bit down into the powerful jewel. To his amazement, he found the emerald to be far less glassy than he thought, the inside tasting kind of like a hard rock candy. As he slowly chewed the rocky part of the emerald in his mouth and swallowed it down, he felt a small wave of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes tight, trying to keep the jewel inside his tummy.

"That queasy feeling... that's the power of the emeralds coarsing within your body and enlarging your stomach. Go ahead and open your eyes..."

The chao slowly opened his yellow-green orbs and found, as he looked at the emerald with a chunk taken out of it, that he was no longer nauseous... in fact he was starving! Shoving the rest of the emerald into his mouth, Bokkun chewed up the jewel and swallowed it, allowing the power to surge through his little body.

"So... good!", Bokkun laughed happily as he patted his tummy, "All I have to do is eat all 7 of these emeralds and I'll stop this dark evil from spreading?"

"That is correct... I fear I can no longer guide you to the emeralds as I risk the evil finding me... the rest is up to you..."

With that, the shadowy angel disappeared, leaving Bokkun sitting on the bed and patting his belly. But even though he felt refreshed by the snack, he still felt hungry and now a little scared too. He knew then what he needed to do and as he left his bedroom, making sure not to wake up Decoe and Bocoe, he whispered only 5 words... 5 which he never thought he'd hear himself say.

"I need to find Sonic..."

I know it's a very short first chapter, but trust me, this is gonna be a very long fanfic by the time it's all said and done


	2. Double Discovery

A good friend pointed out to me that I'd accidentally put up the first chapter of TTOTE twice. Whoops! Anyways, I've corrected the mistake and here's the REAL second chapter!

--

A little ways away from where Bokkun was getting ready to leave the ship and go to Sonic's place, a large green crocodile, known as Vector, was walking back to his own pad, one he shared with his friends, a purple chameleon named Espio and a small bee called Charmy. In his hand was a big bag of candies for all 3 of them, him having drawn the short straw when they all got the craving for sweets and perched atop his head was his trusty set of headphones, rock music blaring outwards. But the crocodile was still a little annoyed at the deception that Espio and Charmy had put him through...

"I honestly thought they meant DRAWING straws...", Vector muttered as he looked up at the night sky, "Why didn't they tell me it had nothing to do with art??"

But as the crocodile grumbled and walked through a dark alley, his bitterness was quickly broken by the alarming discovery of a figure laying face down on the ground, the shadows almost completely engulfing the body. As Vector knelt down, actually turning OFF his rock music in his shock, he could see the figure was a girl about 17-19 years old and from the position of her body, it looked like she'd been in a fight before she'd fallen... her long brown hair spread on the ground and her white skirt and blue jeans ruffled and blown by the soft winds of the nighttime air. All it took was a single glance of her still body to realize the girl was either dead or close to it... It was a heartbreaking sight, even for the gruff crocodile.

"She... she must have just been attacked..."

But as he looked closer, he noticed something strange about the girl's form... usually when him, Charmy, and Espio had come across people killed or merely knocked out following a savage fight... there was at least a little blood near the body. But the area all around the girl was spotless.. The crocodile may not have been exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he could tell something wasn't right...

"How is there no blood?? I've seen enough gang and zombie movies to know that a body in that position should have at least a LITTLE blood nearby!"

It was then that a low moaning sound came from behind the crocodile and, when Vector turned around, he found himself terrified by what he was looking at. Two more figures were walking towards him... but their faces were unlike anything the crocodile had ever seen before. Their eyes were dullened and glazened over, nearly entirely white and pupil-less. What little was left of the irises was now completely black, all the color and emotion gone... The skin on their faces was almost completely pale and drained of all it's tone. It was like the crocodile was looking at a pair of living breathing zombies...

"What... what the hell happened?!", Vector screamed, backing away rapidly from the two figures advancing upon him. But as he was backing up, he suddenly bumped into a wall... or at least... what he THOUGHT was the wall... but when he turned around... he found himself looking not at a mortared wall of bricks, but at the pale, sunken face of the girl he'd just seen collapsed on the ground, "What's going on?!"

"Join us...", the girl chanted as she raised her arms out towards the crocodile, her voice cold and wispy, "Join us... in the darkness..."

The crocodile tried to run away from the girl, but she was too quick for him and, before Vector knew it, he was pinned to the ground by the same woman he'd only seen moments before lying half-dead on the cold cement.

"What's... what's going on?!", Vector stammered in terror as he looked at the demon standing above him. The look on the girl's face.. the croc knew it wasn't human...

"Join us... and help the dark one... reign forever!!", the girl whispered in a cold, hollow voice before she leaned down towards the squirming croc... her mouth opened and revealing a set of fanged teeth sparkling in the moonlight...

The scream of the crocodile could be heard for miles and miles...

--

Bokkun was busy trying to travel to where he knew Sonic was staying with Chris and his family, since he knew in the short time since the Metarex incident that Chris had finally found a way to permanently connect his world to the hedgehog's, but the hunger that had filled him had quickly turned into nausea and exhaustion. He had tried to use his jetpack to fly to Sonic's, only to find that his lunch threatened to come up when he tried to take to the air and he'd been forced to go on foot, the loud shriek in the air making him even more afraid. But the mansion was a long way from the ship Bokkun called home and he found that, as he tried to cross through Angel Island, each step was getting harder and harder to take...

"What's... what's happening to me...", he whimpered as he approached near where the master emerald rested close to the pathway to Station Square and Chris's house, "I... I can't go on..."

The chao's body gave out and he collapsed onto the grass, his whole body trembling. All he could do, as he laid on the cold grass shivering with fear and weakness, was start to cry in despair. It was so cold out that he knew if he didn't get up, he'd fall into a permanent sleep, not only ending his life but, if that angel had been right, dooming the world as well. He tried to get up, but he soon realized that consuming the emerald had drained his energy and he found himself unable to move.

"Someone... someone...", Bokkun started to whisper before gathering his last bit of energy and screaming as best he could, "Someone help me!"

All the chao could do then was cry, knowing he was gonna pass out there... alone and at the mercy of the cold night air... that is, until he heard a soft yet strong voice near him.

"Bokkun... What are you doing here??"

Bokkun felt himself being turned onto his back and found his eyes meeting a set of purple orbs staring back at him in alarm

"Help... m..." Bokkun tried to speak, but he was so zapped he couldn't even finish the sentence...

"I asked you what are you doing here??"

Bokkun opened his mouth, but found he couldn't even speak and was only able to let out a soft whimper before his world went dark and he collapsed in the hands of the figure above him... As the figure looked at the chao laying before him, he whispered gently to him before he started to pick him up...

"I'll get you to safety, Bokkun... even an enemy can't be turned away in a time of need..."

--

So what attacked Vector? Who is the figure that found Bokkun? Do these two events have a connection? You'll all just have to wait and see... hee hee


	3. Foes Become Friends

I know this chapter's a month overdue and I apologize... A mixture of writer's block, work problems, and general family chaos kept me from giving TTOTE the attention it deserves. But I'm back and ready to give ya more!

I already said this once... but this story goes out to Mable... an authoress who's gained my respect 5 times over. Check out her Super Bokkun Sunshine fic... I GUARANTEE you'll like it!!

--

It'd been a half-hour since Bokkun had passed out from his pain and the chao was finally starting to regain his senses and come back into the world of the living. But as he woke up, he found himself struck by a brand-new thought...

_Where... where am I?_

Looking up, Bokkun found himself staring at a plastery brown roof. All around the room, he could see various pictures and books, along with one or two models of the green Master Emerald. A quick glance underneath him revealed that he was laying on a small green sofa, his bag and jet pack belt laying on the floor nearby. The chao tried to turn to pick up the belt off the floor, but when he moved he felt his stomach lurch and he had to cover his mouth to keep from covering the floor with his lunch. With a weak groan, Bokkun laid back against the couch cushions, one hand gently resting on his belly... it was then that a calm, yet strong voice rang out beside him...

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

That voice... it was the same voice he'd heard before he'd collapsed on the grass... he couldn't believe whose voice it was... but as he turned slowly to where he was looking into the face carrying the voice.. he knew there was no mistaking that cool look... those red dreadlocks... those violet orbs...

"K... Knuckles?"

The red echidna didn't say anything, but merely picked up Bokkun's belt and refastened it around his waist.

"You were out for almost an hour, Bokkun... what happened??", Knuckles asked in worry, as he looked over the weakened chao laying before him, his eyes weakly looking at him with fear

Bokkun started to speak, but he felt his tummy lurch again and he had to swallow hard to keep down the contents of his stomach before he could talk

"I... I don't know... I... had... this dream... this... this angel..", Bokkun spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "She gave me... a chaos emerald..."

"She gave you a CHAOS EMERALD?!", Knuckles blurted out in shock, "Well what'd she say to do with it this time??"

"She... she said to... to... eat it..."

"To eat it...", Knuckles repeated to himself. While he didn't want to believe the chao's story... he faintly remembered hearing a legend... about a ancient evil and a legendary guardian, one of the very first protectors of the Master Emerald.. "Did... did she say her name?"

The chao nodded and whispered weakly to the echidna...

"She called herself... Aerisa..."

"Aerisa...", Knuckles whispered, his mind racing as fast as Sonic would on a normal sun-baked day, "I... I never thought I would encounter her... not ever in my wildest thoughts..."

"You... you know her??", Bokkun whispered, trying not to talk too loud to cause his tummy to churn and his breakfast to come out onto the floor.

Knuckles looked down, trying to hide the worry in his normally cool expression. "Let's.. let's just say her past... is very well-known... almost... TOO well-known for her own good..."

Suddenly. Bokkun felt his tummy rumble again, his abdomen quaking violently, and he knew he couldn't keep it down any longer and when he spoke again, his voice was weak and scared "Knuckles... I'm gonna throw up...". He knew he had to empty his stomach, even if it only alleviated the pain for a few minutes

Knuckles could see Bokkun's cheeks turn a little green as his stomach churned, weakened by the power the emerald had put into him and, trying to make sure Bokkun didn't barf right there on the floor, he lifted the chao up, gently carrying him to the bathroom and helping him get himself positioned in front of the toilet.

"Go ahead... I'm here... let it out", Knuckles said softly, gently rubbing Bokkun's back, as if trying to coax the vomit out. As much as it grossed him out, he knew the only way for Bokkun to be able to rest was to allow himself to upchuck at least once to rid himself of the horrible feeling.

As the chao looked at the water glistening in the bowl, he felt himself starting to gag violently and, not wanting to get anything on the kind echidna, started heaving into the water, bringing up at first only air and creating a very painful feeling in his body. But soon, he felt something come up and before the chao knew it, a thick wave of red-and-yellow bile had erupted from his mouth and decorated the inside of the toilet. He threw up for only a few minutes, but it was the worst feeling Bokkun had felt in a long time. Soon the feeling of severe nausea passed and as he looked into the mess that had been his dinner, he saw a small red object amongst his vomit. Wincing as he picked it up, Bokkun retrieved the object and, as he held it in his hands, the chao knew he was looking at a regurgitated shard of the emerald he'd been forced to consume. Knuckles hadn't wanted to look, the sound of Bokkun losing his cookies alone making him feel sick, but he had to know... was Bokkun telling the truth... and when he saw the shard of the emerald in the chao's hand, all doubt he may have had was erased.

"So... you're telling the truth...", Knuckles whispered as he shut the toilet lid and helped the weak chao get to the sink and wash his mouth out, ridding himself of the acidic taste. He didn't want to flush the toilet just in case more shards of the emerald had come out.

"Yeah...", Bokkun whispered weakly, spitting out the water into the sink after swishing it around. "I... I was on my way to Sonic and Chris's house... when... all my energy... just was drained from my body... "

"But why didn't you just use the jet pack??", the red echidna couldn't help but ask, "Wouldn't that have made it easier to travel?"

"I.. I tried... but my stomach turned when I tried to take to the air... I had to go on foot and you know what happened next.. Knuckles...What... What's happening to me?"

Knuckles merely sighed as he led Bokkun back to the couch and helped the chao lay down, fetching a spare blanket he had and covering him up.

"I don't know, Bokkun... I didn't want to believe you at first... but seeing you throw up a piece of one of the chaos emeralds... well it's kinda hard for me to doubt the story now, heh heh...", the echidna said, giving a nervous laugh as he rubbed his gloved hand behind his head. To his relief, he saw Bokkun give a small grin, a sign that the chao was at least feeling better after throwing up.

"I... I guess it does...", Bokkun whispered before he turned and looked out the window at the cold night air, worried about if would have the strength to make it to Chris's house in his condition. Knuckles could tell what Bokkun was thinking almost immediately and he knew that if the chao tried to go to Chris's house the way he was feeling... he'd never reach his destination before collapsing in the chilly winds blowing around outside

"Why don't you just rest here for tonight, I'll bring you some hot cocoa and crackers to help settle your stomach. That always makes me feel better when I'm feeling sick"

"You... will?", Bokkun said, his voice shaking as he held the blanket close to him, still trembling a little in fear.

Knuckles gently nodded and went into the kitchen to whip up the snack for Bokkun. As the chao saw him head into the kitchen, a number of things went through his mind, now that he had at least a little strength, now that he was resting on Knuckles' couch, a blanket over him.

"What's gonna happen to me... Am I gonna get sick every time I eat one of those emeralds... What's gonna happen when all 7 chaos emeralds are in my tummy... Is throwing up that shard, or possibly even more shards, gonna lead to the world's end..."

The chao looked down at the blanket on his belly and, even though he was resting now on a soft couch, he still felt very frightened...

"What... what's happening to me??", the chao thought again, shivering in fear and coldness

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a tray being placed near him gently, a steaming hot cup of cocoa with several marshmallows floating around in it, a small plate of saltine crackers, and a sandwich that, from the red liquid oozing out of it, had to have some kind of jelly or perserve inside. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him and Knuckles could see tears forming in the chao's eyes.

"Bokkun? What's wrong? Do you have to throw up again?", Knuckles asked, worried and already getting ready to rush Bokkun back to the bathroom

Bokkun shook his head and spoke, his voice shaky and still a little weak

"Why... why are you being so nice to me... after all I've put you and your friends through.. All the exploding messages, the pranks, the schemes..."

Knuckles sighed and gently put his hand on Bokkun's head as he replied, his voice soft and gentle. "Because while we may have our differences... to abandon you in a time of need... is something a guardian just can't do... especially if what you said is true... about... her..."

"Her?? Knuckles do you know something about... about Aerisa??"

Knuckles lifted his hand and sighed again before he turned away. "Bokkun, I'll be right back. I... need to call someone..."

With that Knuckles left the room, leaving Bokkun staring behind him, worried even more about what was going on, even as he took the sandwich in his hands.

"Knuckles... I hope you're ok..."

It was then that his stomach growled, reminding him that it was now empty and craving some sustenance. Bringing the sandwich to his non-visible nose, he sniffed it to make sure the scent alone wouldn't turn his stomach again, just in case the sandwich had some ancient echidna home recipe or something in it. Feeling his stomach stay where it was supposed to be, he took a small bite, only to have a wonderful taste fill his mouth...

"That's... that's strawberry jelly!! MMMMMM!!"

After swallowing and happily taking another bite, Bokkun laid back down on the couch, chewing the sandwich contently, glad that he was safe at least for the time being... but as he swallowed the mouthful of sandwich and started to take one more, he couldn't help but wonder...

"What does Knuckles know about... that girl that visited me?? What is he hiding?

--

So Knuckles was the one who rescued Bokkun... but what IS he hiding... and WHAT attacked Vector... that's a question still to be answered... but the answer will come soon enough...


	4. Friends Become Foes

While Knuckles had been waiting for Bokkun to awaken, little did he know that a little ways away... another encounter was taking place.... only this one was far less pleasant....

Deep in the heart of Station Square rested the Chaotix Detective Agency.... or at least the new headquarters of it anyway... Espio, Charmy, and Vector had decided after the Metarex encounters and Christopher Thorndyke's discovery that allowed their world and Chris's to connect seamlessly to relocate to a more populated area. But right now... Espio and Charmy were just lounging around the living room of the agency they also called their home. It'd been close to an hour since they'd "tricked" Vector into picking up their usual supply of sweets; a bunch of taffys and caramels for Espio, pop rocks and rock candy for Vector, and pixie sticks, sugar shocker lollipops, and anything else coated in sugar for the young Charmy. At the moment, the bee was buzzing around the room eagerly, anticipating all the sugary goodness their crocodile-friend was bringing home.

"Hee hee!", Charmy squealed with giddy delight as he buzzed and darted all around the living area, "I love sugar! When's Vector gonna get here? When is he? When is he?!?"

At seeing his bee friend squealing and chattering wildly, the calm chameleon batted an eye at his flying pal, not moving from the indian-style mediation pose he was in even as he spoke

"Charmy, I think you've had enough candy to keep your sugar level up til you're 40!"

"Espio, ya know bees don't usually live that long!"

"Yeah, and they don't usually TALK either..."

This shut Charmy up pretty quickly, but the sound of the door opening got him excited all over again...

"YAY! Candy's here, Candy's here!", Charmy squealed happily as he sped towards the door, Espio calmly getting up and following him while muttering under his breath

"I got one word for you, Charmy... Zoloft...", the ninja chameleon calmly muttered as he and Charmy saw the door open and their crocodile friend standing at the doorway.... but immediately, Espio could tell something was.... different..... Vector's head was bowed towards the ground, his trademark music actually silent, no bags of sweets by his sides.... he couldn't even hear a heartbeat from the gator.

"Where's the candy! Where's the candy!", the bee said eagerly, grinning gleefully. But at seeing the gator give no response, he felt his sugared anticipation give way to worry. "Vector? Are you ok?"

"Vector....", Espio started to say as he reached out towards his crocodile friend, but as he did, he and Charmy saw Vector's head suddenly pop up... what they saw as he looked at them was a sight they'd never forget.... Vector's scales had paled to a nearly white-coating, his eyes nearly entirely-white with tiny black pupils in the center about the size of the head of a pin. On the side of his scaly neck, Espio could see a small line of dark liquid running down, a liquid that he recognized almost instantly as blood. But it was Vector's grin that truly frightened the two other Chaotix, it was curved into a mix between a snarl and a smile... a mix that almost looked inhuman.

"Join us......... in the darkness...", Vector spoke, his voice sounding raspy and hollow as he walked towards his friends... or rather the chameleon and bee he had called friends......

"V-Vector..... w-w-w-what are you doing???", Charmy cried

"Join.... US!!!!!!"

Without warning, the formely friendly crocodile lunged out at Charmy and tried to take a bite out of the bee's midsection, Charmy just narrowly managing to fly upwards in time

"VECTOR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?, Espio swore as he stepped in front of Charmy, "Charmy's our friend!!!!"

"Join us.....", the crocodile merely replied, "join us... so the dark one may return....."

"You're out of your MIND, Vector!!!", Espio screamed, right before he turned to Charmy, "Get out of here.. now! I'll be right out..."

Charmy didn't need any further prompting as he quickly flew around the possessed croc and dashed out into the cold night air. But as Espio looked at his friend... or what once had been... he knew he had only one option for the time being... and it was one that made him feel sick to his stomach....

"Vector... this will hurt me more than you..."

With the agility of a feline, Espio flipped himself backwards over the couch right as Vector made another grab at the chameleon and, when he was back on his feet, he grabbed ahold of some of the shuriken he kept by the door to his bedroom. Without a second thought, Espio chucked 4 of the throwing stars straight at Vector, the impact of them hitting the crocodile causing him to get thrown backwards towards the wall, pinned against the plaster by the two stars in his hands and the two stars in his legs. As Espio walked towards where Vector was held against the plaster, the crocodile thrashing his head back and forth screaming, he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from letting a tear emerge.

"At least now.... you can't hurt anyone....", the chameleon whispered as he walked out the door, slamming it shut and locking behind him and startling Charmy, who Espio could see was having more trouble than he was not crying

"Espio.... what's wrong with Vector?? Why'd he attack us???"

The ninja-like chameleon sighed before he answered the young bee, "I don't know.... but I know someone who may be able to help us find out...."

It was then that they heard a loud growl come from inside their house and both of them turned pale white....

"Charmy... let's get outta here.... follow me..... NOW!!!"

Without wasting another breath, Charmy and Espio sped off to meet up with someone they knew could help them find out what the hell was going on....

* * *

It was a calm night in the Thorndyke mansion. Sonic, Chris, Tails, and Chuck were sitting on the couch watching the TV, a good late-night action movie blaring on the screen, as Ella, Cream, Amy, and Vanilla worked in the ktichen, making a nice pie for all of them to share when the movie had ended. Since the defeat of the Metarex and Chris's discovery of the interdimension tunnel, a tunnel that allowed him seamlessly to connect his world with Sonic's without any danger of time standing still if the hedgehog or his friends stayed too long, Sonic had been laying low at the Thorndyke mansion, just waiting for the next big threat to rear it's ugly head. But it'd been a month since the Metarex had been destroyed and the hedgehog was quickly growing bored. Even as he watched the gun battles blaring on the TV, Sonic couldn't help but let out a yawn. He was glad that there was peace in the world at least for now, but he was a hedgehog that craved adventure!

"Hey guys! How's that pie comin'??", the hedgehog called out to the four in the kitchen, earning himself a jab in the ribs by the orange two-tailed fox known as Miles "Tails" Prower

"They're making the pie as fast as they can, Sonic! Sheesh!", the fox replied to his hedgehog friend.

"Heh heh, looks like even your stomach runs in fast-motion!", Chris's grandfather joked, "We just ate dinner less than an hour ago!"

"That's Sonic for ya...", Christopher Thorndyke said, grinning sheepishly and rubbing his hand behind his head

"It'll be done soon, boys!", Ella, the Thorndyke's hispanic maid, called in her thick spanish accented-voice.

"See??", Tails scoffed as he turned back to Sonic

"Well, excuuuuuse me!", Sonic replied, turning away and giving a mocking pouty look, "My stomach's very impatient! When you're savin' the world all the time, you're bound to work up an appetite!"

"But it's been a month since the Metarex were wiped out... all you've done since that tunnel was found has been hanging out here, eating and running across the world!", Chris piped in, "Speaking of which, my mom keeps gettin' calls from Paris saying you've been running up and down the sides of the Eiffel Tower and it's scaring the tourists!"

'How do they even know it's me???"

"Well they keep saying a blue blur is causing the tourists to panic and I don't know any other blue friends that could run fast enough to run UP the tower...."

"Ok! Ok!", Sonic said, throwing up his arms in submission, "So I've been goofin' off... I'm just trying to keep myself busy!"

It was then that Cream came out from the kitchen, the cordless phone in her hands and a scared look on her face. Sonic and the others quickly noticed the look of fear on the young rabbit's face and an uneasy feeling filled air the like the aroma of a freshly baked pizza.

"Cream, what's wrong??", Chris asked in worry.

"It..it's Knuckles... he says he needs to talk to us on the video phone, but he doesn't have the number.... He says it's important..."

"It's probably just Rouge or someone trying to make off with his emerald...", Sonic yawned, "He really needs to get some sort of security system or something...."

Chris jabbed Sonic gently in the ribs again before turning to Cream. "The number's 421-3193..."

Cream said the number into the phone and hung up. Seconds later, the sound of the video phone down the hall rang out and everyone ran into the lab where the video phone was stationed. As Chris picked up the phone, the image on the black monitor above the keypad slowly transformed into the image of the hot-headed echidna Sonic had fought time and time again and never ceased riding him about each time he'd come out on top. But as the hedgehog looked into Knuckles' violet eyes, he could tell the echidna was truly worried about something.

"Knuckles?", Chris said softly, looking at the echidna's uneasy face, "Is something wrong..."

"Yeah, did Rouge try to steal the master emer--"

Knuckles held up his gloved hand, cutting off Sonic's teasing before he spoke, his voice calm yet unsure

"It's... it's Bokkun..."

"Bokkun???", Tails couldn't help but blurt out, "You mean Eggman's messenger?"

Knuckles nodded before he continued, "I just found him out by the emerald..."

"AHA!", Sonic yelled in triumph, "I knew it! He tried to steal your---"

"He's sick... he's very sick...."

This cut Sonic off dead in his tracks and an uncharacteristic look of fright crept across his face

"He's sick???"

"Is... is he gonna...", Cream whimpered, tears filling her eyes. Vanilla and Tails noticed her eyes welling up and couldn't help but give a look of surprise at the young rabbit's actions.

"I.. I don't think so.... but.... this came out of him..."

With that, Knuckles held up the shard that had come out of Bokkun when he got sick, it's red glow unmistakable, even with small bits of yellow bile on it. The whole group couldn't help but wince and give groans of disgust at the sight.

"How.. how'd it come out of him?", Sonic blurted out, unable to stop himself

"How do you think???", Knuckles growled, "He threw it up..... he's very weak.... but he mentioned a name... one that, if he's telling the truth, could be a sign of an evil that I'd only heard about in the scrolls of my ancestors...."

"How do you know he's telling the truth??", Tails replied, "It IS Eggman's messenger after all... he's always pulling pranks..."

"That's right! That little flying friend tricked me once before....", Ella yelled

"Yeah!", Amy shouted, "How do we know it isn't just fake vomit or a fake shard or something???"

Knuckles sighed before he spoke again. "If you all come over here.... You'll get all the proof you need."

"Sorry, Knux... But I ain't buyin' it!", Sonic replied, crossing his arms, "It just sounds like another trick by Eggman... I'd have thought even you would have lea---"

It was then that a loud banging at the door cut the hedgehog off and, with a puzzled look, he went to answer it... but when he opened the door, he found himself staring at the faces of a frightened purple chameleon and yellow bee, both of whom looked like they'd seen a ghost!

"Espio?? Charmy??? What are you two doin' here???"

"It's Vector... he tried to attack us!!!", Charmy cried

"I'd never seen him like that before... it was unreal...", Espio whispered in agreement

Sonic just stared at them for a few seconds before he burst into uncontrollable laughter

"What's so funny???", Espio growled

"You guys must be in on it too!!!"

"In on what??? You think this is some sort of a gag???", Charmy yelled frightfully, an uncharacteristic alarming tone in his voice.

"We just got a call from Knuckles... saying that---"

It was then that the hedgehog was cut off again... this time by the sound of a news bulletin on the TV....

* * *

A little ways away from where Knuckles was standing in his kitchen on the video phone, waiting for Sonic and the others to come back to the phone from checking out the news bulletin, Bokkun had finished the crackers, cocoa, and sandwich that the echidna had made for him and was trying to rest on the couch... but he couldn't even dream.... his stomach hurt from all the chaos emerald's power going through it now... it hurt him so much.... like everything inside him was begging to come out again. Opening his eyes weakly and placing his hands on his tummy, he whispered gently to his quaking belly, as if trying to talk it into keeping everything down where it should be...

"C'mon... please.... don't let me throw up again.... just keep it all inside..."

Shutting his eyes tightly, he started whispering to himself as well, as if promising himself to keep his meal where it belonged...

"I'm not gonna barf... It's all gonna stay down.... It's all gonna stay down..."

For a few seconds, the quaking stopped and Bokkun thought he was gonna be ok.... but then he felt his tummy churn violently and he knew there was no avoiding it.... he wouldn't even have enough time to get to the toilet... it had to come out NOW... covering his mouth, he grabbed onto the edge of the couch, pulled his head over the side to where it was facing onto the floor.... and.....

"BBLLLLLLLLLLLEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Bokkun opened his mouth and released the contents of his tummy all over the floor and the side of the couch. He felt horrible doing it, but he had to get it all out.... Sure enough though, he heard the phone hang up soon after he started vomiting and he saw Knuckles run in, his panic turning into disgust when he saw what Bokkun was doing

"BOKKUN!!!!"

Bokkun tried desperately to stop, but his stomach had to get rid of everything that was inside it.. finally after a few minutes, Bokkun felt the feeling of severe nausea pass, but he turned and saw Knuckles looking at him and immediately, he started to cry...

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help it... I had to throw up... I'm sorry...", Bokkun wept bitterly, fully ashamed and weakened by the pain that still coarsed inside him. But instead of getting mad, the echidna merely walked over to Bokkun and rubbed a gloved hand on his head gently

"It's ok.... I know it had to be done....", He whispered softly to the chao. "Do you at least feel better?"

Bokkun looked at Knuckles and shook his head. "I'm scared.... I'm so scared..."

Knuckles sighed and, reaching for a box of tissues he had put out on the table in case Bokkun needed to blow his nose or something, the echidna started trying to wipe off the sweat and puke from Bokkun's face. He felt sick himself at the sight of all the vomit, but at the moment he just wanted to make sure the chao was ok.

"Knuckles....", Bokkun whispered shakily as Knuckles dabbed the traces of bile from around his mouth, "Who... who were you calling?"

The echidna sighed as he threw away the first soggy tissue and started to pick up another... but as he did, he noticed some big red objects laying inside the tan and yellow pile of puke and as he knelt down towards them, he knew he was looking at more shards of the chaos emerald Bokkun had consumed...

"My... god....", the echidna whispered as he used the tissue to pick up the red pieces of the emerald and set them onto the table that he had placed the first shard. The smell of the bile made the echidna gag, but he had the feeling all these shards would help prove his story... but right then, he heard the video phone ring again and, gently setting the tissue on the table, he walked over to where the phone rested and picked it up. The face that appeared on the screen was he never thought he'd see..... it was Sonic's... but he looking as pale as if he'd just seen the dead come back to life....

"Sonic???"

"Knuckles... we'll... we'll be right over..."

Without another word, Sonic hung up the phone and left the echidna staring at the black monitor. Setting the phone back on the hook, he walked back to where Bokkun was laying.

"Knuckles?"

"Bokkun.. that was the same person I'd called before.... it was Sonic...."

At hearing the hedgehog's name, Bokkun shivered violently, worried what the hedgehog was gonna think of all this. Knuckles could see the chao's worry and he rubbed his gloved hand along Bokkun's forehead...

"Don't worry... something tells me Sonic may believe us... even though I'm still having trouble figuring out what the heck is going on here..."

* * *

So Vector's become one of the creatures that attacked him.... what does this mean? What did Sonic see on the bulletin that made him so scared? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out, hee hee.


	5. Aerisa Explains It All

3 things before the chapter begins.....

1. I deeply apologize for the long delay in getting new chapters up... a lot of stuff has been going on in my life...

2. As of this chapter, I'm changing the rating from T to M.... I realize the content this story entails is gonna be heavy and warranting of a stronger rating.

3. This chapter is dedicated to 2 people; to my great friend, Mable, who is one of the best authoresses I've ever seen.... and to the memory of my stepmom's father, Ray Hoffmeyer, who passed away at 6:55 A.M. california time on thursday, June 18th, 2009 from complications of Pneumonia and lung cancer at the age of 71.

---------------------

It was about a half-hour after Sonic had called Knuckles and by now, he was at the echidna's home with Espio, Charmy, Tails, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, and Chris. Ella, Mr. Tanaka, and Grandpa Chuck had stayed behind to guard the mansion. But when Cream looked in and saw Bokkun lying on the couch, she felt her heart skip a beat. You see... Cream had a secret she hadn't told anyone... she loved Bokkun. Ever since she'd seen him after they got back from that sewer search, the way he enjoyed those cakes and pies... the look of innocence beaming on his face even as he ate, she felt something in her young heart for the messenger chao and even as he laid there, traces of vomit still around his mouth, he still looked so pure... so innocent... But while she was keeping her eye on Bokkun, Sonic had been telling everyone what they'd seen on the bulletin... and what he was saying sounded more than a little crazy.... even to him!

"It was like watching a horror film! All I could hear was moaning and groaning!!!!", the hedgehog yelled

"I don't believe I'm saying this...", Espio added, "But I saw it too... It was like Hell had opened up.... and the dead were walking again!"

"It's a trick... I just know it!!!!!

Turning toward the calm voice that said that, Knuckles and everyone else other than Bokkun, who was finally resting a little, looked at Chris, who was just leaning against the door of the echidna's house, a calm, yet very cold look on his face

"This has GOT to be some plot by Eggman... it just has to be!", the boy muttered

"Chris, you saw what we all did!!!", Amy yelled, brandishing her trusty hammer and ready to crack Chris upside the head... but as she got ready to swing, the look in his eyes... it just made it not seem right....

"Amy... think about it... Chaos I can understand... Biolizard I can understand.... Even the Metarex I can understand... but the dead walking among us..... I just find it IMPOSSIBLE to concieve that such a thing could happen!!"

"But... but she said something was going on!!!"

Hearing Bokkun awaken, Chris looked towards his side at the chao, an eyebrow raised

"Who??? Who said something was going on???"

"A-a-aerisa...", Bokkun stammered nervously, trying to sit up slowly, "She came to me... in this bright light.... she was floating.... she looked just like an angel..."

This actually made Sonic start to laugh hysterically, an action that made nearly everyone else look at him like he'd lost his mind...

"A bright light?!? Floating??? An angel?!?!?!?!? Bokkun, that's the possibly the most whacked-out thing I've heard and Espio was just speaking about the dead coming back to life!!!"

"Now that I think about it...", Tails added, "How do we know that news bulletin was real???"

"Hey that's right!", Amy realized suddenly, "For all we know, it could've been just an ad for a new horror movie!!!"

"I.... I swear!!! I'm telling the truth!!!", Bokkun whimpered

"Then where's your proof???", Sonic taunted, "Prove that this isn't one of Eggman's tricks!!!"

Hearing all the naysaying was starting to get to the echidna in a bad way. He knew full well of Bokkun's past, but seeing him so ill... seeing those bile-covered shards coming out of his mouth... seeing that fear in his yellow-green eyes.... he knew Bokkun wasn't lying.... and hearing Sonic's arrogance was getting too much.... Flaring his nostrils and taking a deep breath, Knuckles bellowed at the cobalt hedgehog.

"SONIC.... SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This caught everyone off-guard in a big way, especially Cream... they had NEVER heard the echidna swear before, not even when Rouge was trying to steal the master emerald.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW.... NO ONE COULD FAKE BEING SICK LIKE THAT!!!!"

Sonic merely clicked his tongue against his teeth before he spoke again, shaking his head as he couldn't believe that even Knuckles could be so gullible.

"If this is all true," Sonic replied, "Then just WHERE is this Aerisa person that Bokkun's talking about... how does THAT not scream "trap!""

It was then a loud knock rang out and everybody but Sonic grew silent. It was almost pinpoint timing that the knock had come at Knuckles door right after Sonic had asked about Aerisa. But the blue hedgehohg merely scoffed and grabbed for the door handle.

"It's probably just Egghead coming to admit his prank's gotten outta hand....", he whispered to himself as he turned the knob and opened the door. But when he and everyone else saw what was standing at the door.... all doubt any of them may have had about the situation was erased instantly...

A female echidna tumbled in, another figure groaning and reaching for her.... But it was the second figure's appearance that erased all doubt. It had at one point been a human, most likely a doctor from the blood-covered white coat and broken glasses, but now was driven not by a desire for money or to help people... but by an insatiable hunger.....

"Help me!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!", the female screamed, trying to back away from the zombie now trying to turn her into a meal.

But Knuckles had seen more than enough horror films to know what to do... even though the thought made him feel sick.... grabbing a nearby statue of the emerald, the echidna swung with all his might and bashed in the zombie's head, causing a shower of blood and brain tissue to come out the back of his rotted skull. With a final groan, the man fell backwards never to get up again as Knuckles slammed the door shut.

For the first time in his entire life.... Sonic felt himself utterly speechless..... it was all true, this was no trick of Eggmans.... and as turned to the echidna, blood spatters staining her white gown and her hazel-colored eyes wreathed with tears, he knew who he was looking at....

"You... you're Aerisa...."

The echidna slowly got up and nodded before she spoke.

"That is who I am...."

"But... BUT WHEN I SAW YOU, YOU WERE AN ANGEL!! YOU DISAPPEARED AND EVERYTHING!!!"

Bokkun hadn't meant to scream like that, but the shock of all that he'd just seen had finally allowed his nausea to subside at least a little... But Aerisa merely sighed before she spoke

"I was an angel when I appeared to you..... I had hoped it wouldn't come to me showing my earthly form..... but when I saw...... when I saw you collapse and Knuckles carrying your body to his house.... I knew you'd need some help.... I had to plead with God for him to bring be back.... so I can help you..... and when... when he did.... when I regained a body.... I was on my way here to explain everything..... that man had fully transformed..... he tried to bite me...

"IS THAT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO VECTOR?!?", Charmy screamed in terror.

"A better question is WHAT is going on here???", Espio added, "What the hell is going on in this city!!!"

"It's... it's Basara....", Aerisa replied sadly, "He's the cause of all this...."

Sonic merely snorted before he spoke, all the while barely able to hold back his shock, "Lemme guess... he wants to take over the world and he thinks the chaos emeralds or something will help him become powerful..."

But Aerisa shook her head sadly, an action that deeply frightened everyone

"He's already powerful.... he IS a demon after all...."

"A...... WHAT?!?", Tails blurted out

"Aerisa, no offense.... but ARE YOU HIGH?!?", Sonic asked, unable to stop himself....

Again, the echidna shook her head, her silver hair waving back and forth, but before she could speak, Knuckles had spoken up...

"She's not high..... but I thought Basara was destroyed long ago.... sealed in that urn....."

"He was.... until a few days ago.... his remains were being showcased at the Station Square Museum....."

"The Station Square Museum???", Amy piped in, "Isn't that where that break-in happened only a few days ago..... the same day as....."

It was then the pieces clicked together in Amy's head...

"They.... broke the urn, didn't they?"

Aerisa nodded sadly. "It looks like he's trying to accomplish what he started back then.... trying to turn the world into a haven of darkness and Hell."

But... how???", Tails asked, "How's he doing all that??? How's he responsible for all this???"

Knuckles sighed before he spoke again "The story is that a long time ago.... Basara was a very powerful and despised warlock.... he found such pleasure in torment and sorrow... he was determined to make the world into little more then Hell above ground, whether by murder, slavery, even things that I can't say in presence of certain company. But the thing he was remembered for most was a parasitic virus... one he spread on countless villages... The virus could slowly turn living beings into mutants... most of them becoming little more than zombies... But one day he was caught by a noble chieftain in an ambush and slain. The last words Basara ever heard were a curse, preventing him from ever reaching the hereafter. Then they placed Basara's body into an urn and sealed it with a stopper to make sure it never be opened... I guess they never thought anyone would break the urn altogether, since it was a pretty valuable piece of pottery."

Bokkun had nearly retched again when the words "parasitic virus" came up, but he wasn't the only one... half the room looked green and Cream was visibly trying not to throw up. But they knew they had to ask.....

"What.... what kind of virus was it fully...", Tails asked, his voice quivering. "I... I mean.... how could he CREATE a man-made virus like that...."

This time it was Aerisa's turn to speak. "Basara... was one of the most demonic warlocks in existence.... time and time again he'd dabble in the darkest magics... and one day, he achieved his goal... the ultimate virus.... one made of dark magic and a parasite thought only to be a legend..... He used it to turn entire villages into monsters.... Zombies, Ghouls, Mutants.... things straight out of a nightmare.... What each person becomes... from what I've seen... is purely up to chance... as well as how long before the virus takes in full effect....."

"The only thing I can guess is that it varies on each person's physiology... some may be able to fight it off longer than others..", Tails realized, speaking aloud.

"But... but then how do the chaos emeralds come into play then?", Charmy asked anxiously, getting more and more frightened

"He.... he must have gotten hold of one of the emeralds.... that's how he was able to transmit this virus..... yet I remember what the ancestors also said of the chaos emeralds...."

"That there's both negative and positive energy inside each one....", Knuckles finished, putting the pieces together, "Basara.... he must be using the negative power of the emeralds for the virus.... and if... he gets all 7....."

"The virus will become incurable.... with only one emerald, there's a good chance of someone fighting off the disease.... but with seven... not even God would be able to battle the virus.... he'd be able to transmit it throughout the galaxies...."

Espio listened to all this, the memory of what he had seen Vector go through still fresh in his mind, and he wasn't about to let Vector suffer.......

"These emeralds..... if someone was infected recently, could these emeralds destroy the infection and bring the person or gator back to normal?"

"I suppose in theory.... like your fox friend said, it varies on each person's physiology... some may be able to fight it off better than others, their transformation time varying.... why?"

Without any warning, Espio picked up one of the smallest shards laying on the table from the barfed-up emerald and clenched it tightly in his hand, crushing it into bits.... when he opened his fist, the shard had cut deeply into his palm, drawing a copious amount of blood, but the shard was now in a bright red powdery form. Having noticed a syringe resting in the zombie's labcoat, Espio quickly took the needle and placed the powder inside the capsule before rushing out into the cold night air, leaving everyone looking in shock at the cold night air where their chameleon friend had vanished...

--------------

As he rushed towards the home of the Chaotix Detective Agency, where Vector was still stuck to the wall in his virus-ridden state, Espio saw all the carnage, all the zombies, all the destruction being wrought.....

"This..... is Hell..... this.... is total and unimaginable Hell", the ninja chameleon thought to himself as he watched a group of fully transformed zombies overtaking a policeman and eating him alive, the grotesque sight making him nearly lose his lunch.

After about 10 minutes he'd finally managed to reach the agency office and without wasting a second, he broke open the door, showering the sky outside with the lights illuminating from inside. As he stepped inside, the familiar growls and roars entered his ears and, looking to his side, he saw Vector about to rip himself free of the shuriken... his head thrashing back and forth as the crocodile smelled the fresh meat nearby...

"Join me..... JOIN ME..... THE DARKNESS HUNGERS!!!!!!!!", Vector roared angrily as he saw Espio standing before him, a sight that brought lumps to the normally calm and stoic chameleon's throat.

"If this doesn't cure you, I will kill you Vector....", he thought sadly, fighting back the hot tears that wanted to emerge, "I don't want to see you become one of them......"

Finally, Vector managed to rip his appendages free of the steel stars and he dropped down to the ground, his paled eyes meeting Espios and his hunger at a fevered pitch....

"The darkness.... WILL LET ME FEED!!!!!!!", Vector screamed before he rushed towards Espio, attempting to tackle him and bring him to the darkness with the crocodile.... it was just what Espio was waiting for....

"Forgive me..... Vector...."

Right as Vector reached the chameleon, Espio flipped over the crocodiles head and out of his grasp causing him to crash into the wall. Before Vector could even turn around, Espio had pulled out the needle filled with the chaos emerald powder and plunged it into Vectors neck, causing the croc to scream in unholy agony for a few moments as he pushed down on the syringe, injecting Vector with the powder. Slowly the crocodile's screams died down and he collapsed to the floor face-down.

Carefully, Espio turned Vector onto his back, looking into the face of what had once been his friend.... and it was then that Espio allowed himself to do something he'd never done before....... He cried. He bowed his head and let all the tears come out, sobbing woefully for his fallen friend.

"I... I thought it would work.... I was just so desperate........ You're my friend, Vector..... I.... I'm sorry I----"

It was then than Espio heard a noise that made his heart stand still....

Vector... was coughing.

It started off soft, but grew more and more violent until the crocodile leapt onto his hands and knees and retched, a stream of blood and a large black insect erupting from Vector's mouth. As Espio watched in shock, the creature gave a small shriek before it fell onto its back and breathed its last... a jagged line in its side from being shot out of Vector's mouth and cutting against the croc's sharp teeth. Slowly, Vectors coughs subsided and he turned towards Espio, a puzzled look on his face matching the hopeful one on Espios....

"Vector..... is that you???"

Vector took a deep ragged breath before he slowly got up and looked at the chameleon he'd only moments before tried to bite....

"Espio.... what the hell happened???"

Espio didn't even speak, he just rushed to Vector and held him tightly, letting tears of relief stream down his face. He didn't care if Vector was watching him cry, he was just so grateful the croc was ok...

"Vector... Vector, I thought I'd lost you...."

Vector just looked at his Chaotix partner and, seeing Espio sobbing for the first time in a LONG while, he couldn't help but wonder one thing....

"What the hell is going on?"

------------------------------------

So a bit more of the mystery is revealed.... but there's still plenty of questions swimming around. What came out of Vector? What are this Basara person's motives? How powerful IS this virus.... and what is it truly capable of...... Just stay tuned for da next chapter ta find out.


	6. A Mouse, a Band, and a Reunion

Special note 1: This chapter is dedicated to the one... the only... Michael Joseph Jackson.....

He was truly a king....

Special note 2: Mabel Ryans is not my character, but the character of my good friend, Mable. Without her, I don't think I'd have made much progress in this story..... thank you, Mable.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few minutes after Vector had been injected with the concentrated Chaos Emerald and his mind was slowly coming back into its former self. The crocodile was sitting on the couch trying to think, his mind a full fog.... the last thing he remembered was.... seeing that girl on the ground....

"Espio....", Vector whispered, his voice soft and cracked, "Where's Charmy?"

"He's with Sonic, Bokkun, Knuckles, and all the others.... I think there's something you should hear.... from them."

With those words, Espio retrieved the shuriken that fallen and opened the door, heading back into the cold night air, Vector following behind him, desperate for answers to the blackout in his mind......

----------------------

"I can't stop.... I can't stop running...."

That was all that was going through the mind of Mabel Ryans as she rushed down the station square street, trying to get away from that... that monster following her. She had just been at the library with a group of friends when all Hell had broken loose. A bunch of zombies had broken in and attacked, devouring several of the other people inside.... she'd managed to escape thanks to her natural speed.... being a mouse, she'd always been a pretty quick runner, although she dared not compare herself to the great Sonic the Hedgehog, a personal hero of hers. But one of the undead had seen her escape and ran after her with a speed normally not thought possible of a zombie. From what Mabel could tell, it was a zombie of what had once been one of her classmates, although now they looked more like something from a child's nightmare.... the clacking of it's feet still clicking in her mind....

"What the... what's going on here?!??!?!??!"

She was so concerned with getting away that she failed to see the figure walking in front of her and the two of them collapsed onto the ground. Immediately she squeaked , thinking she'd just literally ran into the carrier of her demise.... but a sharp cry from the other figure quickly told her otherwise...

"Please.... don't be hurting moi! I do not want to be ze meal for you undead demons!"

Realizing that it was unlikely one of the ghouls now roaming the streets would still have such a good grasp of english, let alone a french accent, Mabel got a better look at the other individual and found herself looking at a blond-haired, brown-furred coyote. A regal red-and-blue uniform adorned him and even in his frightened state, an aura of false pride loomed around him.

"Excuse me??"

"Please to be leaving me alone.... please!! I beg of you!"

Struggling not to laugh, finding the accent a little weird and a welcome bit of humor in amidst all the chaos, the mouse got up and helped the coyote to his feet, his outfit a little scuffed from the collison.

"You... are not going to attack me??", the coyote asked quizzically

"Why would I do that??? I just ran into you, I think I already attacked you enough!"

This made the coyote laugh slightly and he held his hand out to Mabel. But as the mouse made to shake his hand, a fierce growl filled their ears and they knew one of those freaks had caught their scent. It was then they looked to their side and realized they were standing in front of a large candy store.... a welcome beacon amidst the havoc.... it's almost pristine condition and lighted interior a sharp contrast to the darkened sky and Hell that now surronded them. Pushing on the door, Mabel quickly learned the shop was unlocked and, shoving the door open, she quickly led the coyote inside.

"My name is Mabel, by the way...", Mabel said introducing herself to the coyote, "Mabel Ryans. I'm a student at Station Square College... or at least I was, heh heh.."

"Just... just call moi Ant.... that's what my friends used to be calling moi... before all this........", the coyote replied to the mouse in return, still uneasy about giving his full name... or even telling the mouse his reasons for being there.... It was then that Ant noticed the window behind the shopkeeper's counter was shattered and covered with blood, making the coyote yelp and catching Mabel's attention. Turning, she saw the blood and quickly knew why the store was empty...

"They must have broken in.... that poor man...", she thought sadly, knowing the fate that probably had met the shopkeeper.

It was then they noticed the door to the back storage room hanging open slightly, apparently the keeper had be working on stocking the shop when the store was invaded. Without wasting a moment, Mabel pulled open the door and watched as Ant ran inside. But before she could join him, she felt a sharp breeze brush past her short black hair. Looking to her side, she found herself looking at a shuriken embedded in the door and, looking to the other, she found herself looking at a purple chameleon and a green crocodile standing in the doorway, the former with a fierce snarl on his face and a cold look in his eyes

"Don't attack!!! I'm not one of them!!!", Mable yelled, holding her hands up.

At hearing the mouse speak, the chameleon's face softened and he and the crocodile walked over to her, the former holding out his hand to her.

"Sorry about that... I thought you were one of those freaks out there.... My name's Espio and my croc friend's name is Vector..."

Cautiously, Mabel shook Espio's hand and took a deep breath of relief.

"Are you ok??", Vector asked in worry.

Mabel started to nod... then she noticed the dried line of blood still on Vector's neck, a new hole from where the needle pierced into his vein just drying up, and she squeaked and backed against the door. Immediately Espio knew what she was frightened of...

"It's ok... he's safe... c'mon.... follow us... we're heading to meet a bunch of other people...."

"Can... can I bring someone with me?", Mable asked nervously.

"Of course... who is it?"

"Ant! Come on out!"

"NO! I'm not going back out zere! I'm not going back in zat Hell with all those monster things!!!"

"Ant..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I'M NEVER COMING OUT!!! NEVER!!!"

Already mentally exhausted from the ordeal with Vector, Espio motioned for Mabel to step aside and barged into the storage room, where he found Ant cowering and sobbing in the corner, his normally brown fur now white as a ghost

"Listen... and listen good....", Espio growled, not attempting to hold back his anger at the coyote's cowardice. "I'm not in the mood to deal with any of this coward shit..... just come on...."

"NO!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK OUT THERE!!!!!"

"How about if I threaten to use my shuriken to carve you into itty-bitty pieces of Zombie Chow???? After all I've seen, I'm NOT leaving anyone behind!!! GOT IT???????"

Slowly, Ant's sobs died down and he got up onto his feet.

"Why are you trying so hard to get moi to come with zou??? Why are you trying to protect zomeone you've never even been meeting before??"

"Because to be massacred by one of these.... these.... these nightmares.... is a fate will not allow to happen to anyone I can find!!!!! NOW COME ON!!!"

Still whimpering, but complacent, Ant came out of the storage room and nodded obediently.

"You know, Espio...", Vector piped in, "It may be a long walk and we ARE in a candy shop....."

It took all of 10 seconds for Espio to figure out what Vector was getting at.

"Everyone.... grab some bags and start filling...."

With that, as Mabel, Ant, and Vector started grabbing store bags and filling them with candies and colas and other snacks, Espio went to the front doors and locked them tight. But as he went to join the others, his eye caught the sight of a poster on the window of the shop.... one advertising the performance of the rock band Sonic Rocket at Club Rouge not but a few blocks away.... and he couldn't help wonder.... if others were caught up in all this....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Hours Earlier...._

As Sonic Rocket sat around in the backstage room at Club Rouge, the 4 members were each thinking about what they'd use the hefty paycheck from the performance for.... the lead singer coercing the manager into triple their usual fee.

"Hee hee, we just get out there, lip-synch a couple songs for those poor saps, and BAM we've got payday!!", the lead singer, a brown-haired human by the name of Ian Engarde, gloated as he primped back his slick brown hair. He was not at all a nice man by any means. To him, everyone else in life was nothing but another object to be used for his own personal gain, then thrown away.

"Gee hee hee!", the drummer, a green-furred squirrel by the name of Nathaniel "Nutty" Simons, giggled hysterically, busy downing another can of sugary soda, "More money means more sugar and more sugar means more whee!!!!!!!!!!!". Nathaniel was almost like a mirror version of the cartoon character, Nutty, from one of his favorite shows, Happy Tree Friends. He styled his fur like his, he had the same sugar addiction, he even had been caught several times with lollipops and candies stuck to his body. Whenever he wasn't busy ingesting more caffiene into his already adrenaline-enriched body... he was usually sleeping off his sugar hangovers.

"Pathetic idiot....", the bass guitarist, a blue-furred panther by the name of Xavier Heathcoate, muttered as he sprayed another spritz of his special panther cologne on himself, "Wasting money on candy..... it's all about the ladies.... getting them into bed and fucking them like no tomorrow..."

"Then bribing the idiots to keep their traps shut afterwards!!!", Ian finished for Xavier. He and the panther were both notorious womanizers, always trying to score with whatever piece of tail they could get their hands on.... a hobby that fit in perfectly with Ian's lifestyle... since he truly loved only himself and felt nothing of fucking a woman and leaving her the next day.... and Xavier was no better than him... nearly always thinking with his crotch and going to great lengths to show off to the female groupies that hounded them.

But the fourth member of the group, the lead guitarist and back-up singer, just sat back in one of the comfy chairs, thoroughly disgusted by the attitudes of his bandmates, a feeling all too familiar to him. He was a green-furred echidna named Joshua Cody Diego. He was also the only one of the band who had a heart for the fans of their music. In every autograph signing, in every charity event, in every telethon, he was the only one of the band who would show up, always in disguise. Ian always threatened his fellow bandmates that if they gave free preformances, he'd beat them like mules... and he made good on his threats against Joshua several times, Xavier and Nathaniel too scared to go against their leader.

But Joshua was of a different set of musicians. He could care less about the money, he never slept with any of the groupies, always preferring to take his female fans out to a good movie or even a nice dinner, and while he did share Nathaniel's love of sugar, he used his sugar energy to help him focus on his songwriting.

Yet a lot of his kindness was brought from his past.... a past that he never divulged.... not even on Ian's orders. The only clue to his past was that golden locket he always wore around his neck... a locket he NEVER removed, not even when he was sleeping.... it was the biggest mystery of the entire group, one that overshadowed even Ian and Xavier's womanizing and Nathaniel's sugar binge antics.

"Is... is all you guys think about just the money and the women? What about the people who we're making happy with our music...", the echidna spoke calmly.

"FUCK THEM!!!", Ian spat out, "It's all about the money and the fame baby!!!!"

"And the sugar... DON'T FORGET THE SUGAR, GEE HEE HEE HEE!!!", Nathaniel laughed hysterically.

Before Joshua could reply, a knock rang at the lounge door.

"Call for Mr. Engarde in the lobby!", the voice on the other side rang out. Immediately, Ian got up and walked to the door.

"Probably another newspaper wanting an interview with moi.", He gloated in a way that made Joshua want to be violently sick. "I'll see you losers in a few!"

With that, Ian Engarde left the room and left Xavier, Joshua, and Nathaniel alone. The echidna caught sight of the clock and saw that only a little time was left til' their performance.....

Little did he know that it would be a performance that he would never forget......

-----------------------------------------------

_Back in present time..._

After spending nearly a half-hour filling bag after bag after bag with junk food, Espio, Ant, Mabel, and Vector had left the shop and by now had finally arrived back at Knuckles' place. The red echidna had seen Espio approaching and had opened the door... although he was pretty angry at the stunt the chameleon had pulled

"Espio, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!? Running out of here like th---"

"It worked... that concentrated emerald.... it's a vaccine!"

As if on cue, Vector walked in from behind Espio, making Charmy's eyes go wide with shock

"Vector.... is that you?" the bee whispered, hiding behind Aerisa

"Charmy....... what happened????"

A loud scream of joy escaped from Charmy's lips and he rushed towards Vector, knocking the croc down in a big hug, tears of relief pouring down his face. As he looked at his two teammates hugging, Espio walked into the room and spoke again an uncharacteristic tone of excitement ebbed in his normally calm voice

"I injected Vector with that powder..... it turned him back to normal!"

This got a look of suprise on everyone's face, especially Aerisa's

"And on our way back.... we found two other survivors out there!"

Mabel was the first one to enter the room and when she found herself standing in front of her hero, Sonic.... the only thing she could do was let out a small squeak as she quickly realized nearly the whole gang was in the room.... and that the two that had rescued her and Ant were none other than two of the members of the famed Team Chaotix, a fact that had been lost amidst all the chaos surrounding them

"Sonic.... and.... and..... Tails.... and.... and.... and.... Knuckles.... and...", Mabel tried to speak, but she found her voice failing her in her shock at being in the same place as the legendary heroes. Sonic didn't say anything, but merely offered his hand to Mabel and gave her a kind smile.

"It's too bad we couldn't meet in pleasanter circumstances...", the cobalt hedgehog quipped, trying to ease Mabel's nerves.

Swallowing hard, Mabel nodded and shook Sonic's hand, feeling her heart race a little... but it was a sudden scream behind her that brought her back to her senses....

Ant had walked into the room and when he saw the blue hedgehog..... a scream left him and stunned everyone...

"SONIC?????"

Hearing his name called, Sonic looked at the doorway and found himself looking at a face he hadn't seen for a long..... long time....

"Ant??? Is that you???"

"You know this guy?", Bokkun asked quizzically, sitting on the couch and watching him approach the coyote.

"Heh.... Bokkun.... I've known this coyote for a long.... long time....", the hedgehog replied, looking at the chao.

It was then he turned his focus towards the coyote and put his hand on his shoulder, an action the coyote didn't try to fight.......

"It's nice to see you again, Antoine D'Coolette...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So new characters have been introduced, as well as a familiar face.... but what will Vector's reaction be when he finds out what he tried to do to Espio and Charmy? What is Antoine's reason for being in Station Square? Will that vaccine be able to help others? Find out next time!"


End file.
